Camera image processing pipelines use a color correction system to translate a linear sensor RGB space to an RGB image output space (i.e., BT629 and BT709 for video, or sRGB for still pictures). Conventional RGB to RGB linear space conversion is performed with a 3×3 matrix multiplication, followed by a tone curve operation.
It would be desirable to have a more flexible color correction system that provides subjectively improved color reproduction.